Ray
- 6 = - 5 = }} |-| Manga = - 12 = - 5 = }} |Alias = Sleepyhead (by Mister; formerly) |Status = Alive |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (Escaped) Shelter B06-32 (Escaped) |Relatives = Isabella (mother)The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, page 12The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 12 |Allies = Emma, Norman, Gilda, Don, Phil, Conny Mister† , Lucas† , Mujika, Sonju , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, the demons, Krone† Leuvis , Bayon† , Nous† , Andrew† |Farm Identifier = 81194 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Name = Ray |Romaji = Rei |Race = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 11 The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 12 The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 32 13 The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 102 |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Gray |Blood type = AB |Height = 150 cm |Birthday = January 15, 2034 (Not actual)Volume 5 Authors' Notes |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spinoff-Novel) |Japanese VA = Mariya IseCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) }} is one of the protagonists of The Promised Neverland alongside Emma and Norman. Initially, Ray appeared as an aloof and introverted individual who was often seen with his head buried in a book instead of socializing with the other orphans in Grace Field House. Despite his distant disposition, Ray is able to interact well with the orphans and is fiercely loyal and caring to them, particularly Emma and Norman. Since he is one of the smartest children living in Grace Field, Ray is considered one of Grace Field House's three "Premium quality goods"The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 38, page 2 next to Norman and Emma. Ray is also the only orphan whose intelligence can match with Norman's.Citation needed After successfully escaping Grace Field alongside Emma and 13 other orphans, Ray now seeks William Minerva, whom he believes can grant him and his friends liberty and help them find a safe and peaceful life away from the demons. History A year after his birth, Ray was removed from his mother's hands, and a year later in 2035, he was sent to Grace Field, where he grew up with Emma, Norman and several other children. During his time there, Ray was an introvert and preferred to read a book under a tree while the rest played. Of the children growing up in Grace Field, Ray is the closest to Emma and Norman, as the two often sought to play and spend time with him. The two wished for Ray to socialize more and not have his head stuck in a book all the time.Volume 4 Offscene 6 Ray is in the minority of people who do not suffer from childhood amnesia. Due to this, he was suspicious of his idyllic upbringing and eventually learnt about the true purpose of Grace Field and Isabella. He gradually discovered the meaning behind the litany of tests, the gates surrounding the orphanage, and the numbers on his neck. Ray also deduced that Isabella was actually his birth mother – a theory which was later confirmed true when Ray asked her about it on his 5th birthday.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37, page 12 After this, Ray made a trade with Isabella and became her spy, though his loyalty was never solely given to her. Plot Introduction Arc Taking a litany of tests, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Ray went through the same routine every day in Grace Field, an orphanage where he lived since the day he was born. Under the loving parental care of Isabella and the companionship of Emma, Norman and the other orphans, Ray spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. When the day came for Conny to be sent off to foster parents, Ray and the other orphans bade farewell to the toddler. Sometime after Conny left with Isabella, Emma found Conny's beloved stuffed toy on a tabletop in the house, Ray remarked how Conny might not have travelled far from Grace Field, and thus advised Emma to return the toy back to Conny. Sometime later, Ray was loitering through the orphanage's hallway and noticed the saddened Emma and Norman returning, he questioned the two, and stared at them as they did not answer him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 During the next few days, Emma and Norman remained silent and secretive about Conny's death and the existence of demons. Ray noticed their suspicious behaviour, as he one day followed the two to the orphanage's forest and demanded their odd behaviour for the past few days. After the two let the cat out of the bag, Ray expressed how he also suspects Isabella and the orphanage. When Emma wanted to save every single orphan, it greatly bothered Ray as he viewed her goal to be impossible to achieve. Nonetheless, he joined the two and help in figuring out a way to escape from Grace Field. The three learnt and gathered every possible information they could get about the outside world and to aid in their eventual escape. Isabella eventually got Krone appointed as Grace Field's second caretaker (as the orphans' "Sister"), an additional obstacle for Ray, Emma and Norman to deal with. Krone tried to get in the way of the trio, much to their dismay. Jailbreak Arc Ray, Emma and Norman eventually recruited Don and Gilda into the team as additional help and told them about the secrets behind Grace Field, Isabella and the existence of Demons. Along the way, the five faced obstacles and issues whilst working together, such as the interference of Isabella and Krone ; suspicions of Gilda being on the enemies' side ; and Don's unhappiness towards the limited trust Ray, Norman and Emma had on him and Gilda, whom they did not tell the entirety of their plan and motives to. Ray was also the spy who worked for Isabella behind his friends' back, as figured out by Norman. When Norman questioned his motive, Ray explained how he already knew about the orphanage's secrets a long time ago, and how him serving his mother as her spy is all pre-planning for him and his friends' escape. Isabella eventually cut ties with Ray and no longer have him as her spy, when Ray desperately tried to persuade her, telling her how he is still capable of being her spy, Isabella explained how she would be ceasing his friends from escaping without his help, and thus locked the latter inside an empty room, preventing him from saving Emma and the rest. As Ray struggled to free himself and save Emma and Norman before it was too late, Isabella already managed to foil their escape plan by herself by fracturing Emma's leg and prepared Norman to be shipped out. Isabella's success in rendering their plan useless greatly affected Ray, as he struggled to think of solutions to prevent Norman from getting shipped out as well as aiding in Emma's fractured leg. Nevertheless, his solutions were rendered useless, as Norman was unable to escape due to how outside the walls lies a steep cliff which made his escape impossible. Norman was soon shipped out. The team and the plan began to fall apart, as Ray became depressed over the failure of the plan and the loss of his friend. Hence, Ray gave up and excluded himself from Emma, Don and Gilda and no longer aid in their escape. Months passed as the remaining four orphans resumed their daily routine in Grace Field and maintained the innocent demeanor they once had. Promised Forest Arc Search For Minerva Arc Culvitidala Arc Appearance Ray is a slim boy of average height with somewhat messy short black hair, parted to the right so that the longer, chin-length clumps on his left obscure much of his face. Around the sides, it appears to spike upwards, following the shape of his head, and he also has triangular onyx eyes with noticeably small black irises. He wears the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and trousers along with plain shoes. The number "81194" is tattooed across the left side of his neck. Personality Ray's strengths are his cunningness, sharp wits, and his manipulative nature. He is also rational, logical and highly intelligent. Ray is an academically inclined young boy who excels in the orphanage's daily tests, also using his intelligence to decipher problems and to come out with solutions. Ray appears to be rather aloof and introverted, as he often excludes himself from playing with the other orphans and prefers to read a book instead. However, he is able to interact well with his fellow siblings and is fiercely loyal to them. Even if there are times when they do not get along, he still deeply cares about their well-being and would go to great lengths to keep them safe. An outspoken person with little patience for inconvenience and silliness (like Emma's), he frequently loses his temper or is often left dumbfounded when people such as Emma displays reckless behaviour and intentions, noticeably when he considered Emma as an "airhead" when she intended to rescue every orphan from Grace Field.citation needed According to the data Krone obtained, Ray is a person who gives up easily. This was specifically proven when after the plan of saving Norman got foiled, Ray lost hope and excluded himself from helping the others to devise another plan to escape.citation needed Ray is also noted to be extremely courageous and audacious. He willingly risked his life by lighting himself on fire to help aid in the escape. Abilities Intelligence Ray is an extremely intelligent and cunning strategist. He is a highly studious boy. Ray gains knowledge of the outside world from the books that he reads hence act as a trump card for the group during and after their escape from the Grace Field House. Ray is also extremely perceptive, as it is revealed that he realized years ago that the "orphanage" is, in fact, a farm, with the children as livestock, without ever having to actually see the reality with his own eyes (like Emma and Norman) in order to realize this fact. Ray was also the first human (possibly aside from those working for the demons) to discover the demons' physical weakness (their middle eyes) and managed to get Emma to slay a wild demon before it ate him. Hence showing his capability in quick-thinking under pressure in a life-and-death situation l. Enhanced Stamina Culinary Skills Ray was shown to be an excellent and talented cook when he and Pepe helped Yugo to make Yakisoba for his food stand. He was also fast at cooking them.The Promised Neverland Manga Chapter 97 Omake, page 24 Relationships Emma Ray has a rather complex relationship with his close friend and adoptive sister. As their personalities are arranged to contrast with each other's; with Emma being a jovial, gullible and sociable person and Ray as more of an edgy and sharp-witted introvert. He often displays a brusque, casual attitude with her, which belies their deep bond and care for each other. Despite his blunt exterior, he is always looking out for her, and will not hesitate to comfort or reassure her when he senses that she needs him to. Like typical siblings (or at least friends), they do not always agree and Emma's nature and opinions sometimes get on Ray's nerves. Norman Growing up together for almost their entire lives, Ray has been close friends and brotherly figures with Norman in Grace Field. Of all the orphans, Norman is the closest to him besides Emma and often hang out with one another ever since they are toddlers, most noticeably when Norman and Emma wanted Ray to spend more time with them than to have his head stuck to a book all the time, the three also went to explore the gates which surround and guards the orphanage. After discovering that Isabella is evil, Norman was the only other person besides Emma Ray initially put his trust on when they strategized their plan to escape from Grace Field. Ray acknowledges and understands Norman's strengths and weaknesses – knowing how Norman is one of the smartest children in the orphanage, he sees Norman as a strength and trump card he and the others can use. Norman is one of the people that Ray swore not to let die, he believes Norman to be more logical and less reckless as opposed to Emma and hence trusts and rely on him more. This was proven when Ray was dumbfounded by Emma's reckless intention of rescuing all of the orphans and thus Ray preferred to work and rely on Norman more. The two, however, do have opposing views on various situations, like when Ray wanting to leave the others behind to heighten the chance of their survival, while Norman, believing in Emma, wants to help find a way to help everyone escape. While they have incredible differences, they are two of the smartest children and are making their effort to escape. After Norman was shipped out from Grace Field, Ray was devastated and greatly saddened over the loss of his friend to the degree of "giving up" and excluding himself from devising the escape plan with the other orphans. Ray (and Emma) mourned over their friend –whom they supposed is already dead– over a period of two months. Isabella In his early youth, Ray revealed to Isabella that he knew the orphanage's true purpose. Since his early youth, Ray worked as a double-agent for Isabella. In reality, he has been planning escaping this whole time. While they mutually converse, their relationship remains tense. Ray knows Isabella will proceed with sending Ray and his friends to their deaths. This leads Ray to determine the best way to deceive Isabella, and avoid this outcome. It is later revealed that Isabella and Ray are in fact biologically mother and son, respectively. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 37The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 12 Krone Ray tells his mama that Krone is acting on herself. It is currently unknown how Ray feels about Krone after she decided to help the children. Mister Leuvis Trivia *In the special edition of Volume 13, in an interview with Posuka Demizu and Kaiu Shirai, the two explained how Ray was supposed to die. The idea, however, was scrapped.Interview with Kaiu Shirai and Posuka Demizu (Japanese) *Kaiu Shirai revealed Ray, Emma and Norman's birthdays in Volume 5, though he stated how Ray's birthday is on 15 January, he later stated how Ray's birthday is actually on another date. Trio name origin.png Trio name origins 2.png *A mini-game in The Promised Neverland official site revealed two manga pages for players who achieved high scores. The pages showed how Isabella named Ray after the American singer-songwriter Ray Charles. **Isabella furthermore explained how she was listening to Ray Charles' music which gave her the idea of giving Ray the musician's name, and how "Ray" is a unisex name and is of no particular nationality, which makes sense since Ray Charles is an African-American. *Kaiu Shirai's commented in Volume 5 how Ray at a young age aimed to read all the books in Grace Field House before he turns 12. Hence in Chapter 32, 14 January 2046, one day right before his 12th birthday, the book he has is the final book he just finished reading. **When Ray was around 4 to 5 years old, he revealed how all the books he had read are fantasy books, thus implying how fantasy is his favorite genre of books as they are the first type of books he chose to read.A Letter from Norman: Chapter 1, page 26 * Ray, unlike the other orphans, didn't experience childhood amnesia. This contributed greatly to his discovery about the truth of the orphanage. It is likely that he has hypermnesia- abnormally sharp or vivid recall. *The following are Ray's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Ray is in 3rd place in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018 in Chapter 88 of the Manga, Ray is in 3rd place. **In commemoration of the manga's 2nd Anniversary, in Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018 in Chapter 102, Ray is in 3rd place with a total of 4651 votes. *One of Ray's favourite things to do is disassembling machines. He likes to take items such as clocks apart together with Norman when they were younger.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #2 *Posuka Demizu considers Ray to be a fast character to create as compared to Norman and Emma.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #1 *Ray's dream, when he can get into the human world in future, is to see the famous Mona Lisa painting and the Sagrada Familia church in Barcelona, Spain.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 See Also Interlanguage Wikis *Ray on Spanish Wiki. *Ray on Italian Wiki. *Ray on Portuguese Wiki. Other Wikis *Ray on VS Battles Wiki. (Manga spoilers ahead) References Site Navigation es:Ray pt-br:Ray it:Ray Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Male